


Architectural Support

by grav_ity



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while, they only make it as far as the other side of her bedroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Architectural Support

**Author's Note:**

> AN: In the interest of character development, I decided that Tesla needed to use at least one of his superpowers. Written for the prompt "bedroom door". *hides*
> 
> Spoilers: Even less so than usual.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah, me and what army.
> 
> Pairing/Characters: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
> 
> Rating: M

**Architectural Support**

(Every once in a while, they only make it as far as the other side of her bedroom door.)

When she still lived in the London Sanctuary, this was a bit awkward since she shared her sitting room with James, and if he happened to linger over dinner and then come upstairs later, he would hear them. Nikola usually tried to arrange this on purpose, and Helen did not protest quite as much as she should when he did. It wasn’t that she endeavoured to make her colleague jealous, because Lord knows, they’d both tried that only to determine that they had entirely too similar interests, but some perverse part of her liked to remind him as often as possible that it’s _not_ 1897 any more, and she can sleep with whomever she likes, even if that means letting Nikola screw her up against the door.

(The first time, she’s actually shocked she manages to go through with it. She can _hear_ Watson in the sitting room, pouring himself a brandy and then settling into a chair in front of the fire and assembling his cocaine paraphernalia on the table. There’s a slight pause in the quiet movements of his methodical preparations after a gasp that Helen cannot completely muffle, and Nikola’s wicked grin indicates that he has every intention of making the rest as noisy as possible. He does let Helen muffle the very last of her orgasm into his neck, though, but she suspects that’s just because he hopes someday she’ll really lose her head and bite him.)

It would be awkward, she thought before Nikola’s hands between her legs render thinking impossible, were it not for his preternatural strength. He’s only barely taller than she was, and deceptively wiry. Being a vampire had its advantages when it came to setting her up against the doorframe and maneuvering her until they’ve both got enough leverage to work with. Nikola could easily support her weight in its entirety, which allowed her the freedom to wrap her legs around him in order to facilitate angles and so on. Needless to say, they learned very quickly never to have sex up against a door that swung outwards.

(It happens when they are setting up shop in Old City and Helen hasn’t even decided if this bedroom will be hers yet. Nikola decides he likes the light in the evenings and after the sun sets somehow fails to steer her towards the bed. When she lands on her back on top of the doorframe, the wind rushes out of her in a kind of compressed scream and Nikola barely breaks stride to check that she’s all right, because she only pulled him down harder after they fell. She doesn’t mind, exactly, but the bruises don’t fade for weeks and the next morning she feels a bit like she has been run over a train.)

She picked the room down the corridor, but Nikola always stayed in this one when he visited.

(She has the door fixed, though. It was amusing in hindsight and there’s no use in wasting opportunities.)

+++

 **fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity_Not_Included, January 31, 2011


End file.
